Of Love and War
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Lindy's latest crush Dr. Scott Gabriel is approved by everyone but Garrett. Meanwhile Jasmine is still having trouble on her feelings for Logan. (Larrett/Jogan)
1. A Vet Visit

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well I am back! With a new story of I Didn't Do It. I know it has been a while but I hope you all like this story and everything. I saw the new promo for The Doctor Is In the one with Bradley Steven Perry guest staring and sort of liked the chemistry he and Lindy showed in the promo. Now we don't know much until the episode tomorrow so until then I am writing it how I think the episode will go or how I would image this happening. Yes this story will have Jogan in it and it will have Larrett! So yeah! Anyway I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter one!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Vet Visit

"WHO IS THIS!?" Logan asked in slight excitement on a Friday afternoon when he walked down into the basement. His fraternal twin sister Lindy was sitting on the couch with cute new German Shepard puppy. It was about five weeks old. "WHY AREN'T YOU A CUTIE!? YES YOU ARE!" Logan exclaimed as he walked over and began to play with the puppy as well as giving it his undivided attention.

Lindy giggled a little. "This is Kaz; my new foster dog." Lindy explained.

"Well he's _ADORABLE_!" Logan stated once more as he continued to pet the puppy.

"I know he is -" Lindy began with a smile and then frown. "- But be careful because the puppy isn't fully vaccinated. I have to take it to a vet in an hour." Lindy finished explaining.

"Aw too bad." Logan stated with a frown as well as he sat down on the couch next to his sister.

"If you want you can come." Lindy invited as she and Logan watched the puppy frown at Logan's disappearance; it barked; whined a little; and then laid down on the floor in front of them.

"I would but I can't." Logan explained with a frown but then smiled this time. "I have a drum lesson with Jasmine then." Logan explained with a small...blush?

Lindy had turned her head and smiled to herself at the news. She knew her brother and their friend liked one another and couldn't be more than happy to support them! So; Lindy didn't push to invite Logan along with her like she usually would. Instead she let the subject go. After all; even she knew that these drum lessons were a way for them to spend some alone time.

"Well alright; maybe next time." Lindy replied.

Silence came over the siblings as they looked back down at the small German Shepard who was now going around in circles chasing his own tail. Lindy and Logan looked at one another in silence still and before any of them knew it Logan stood up and left the room. Lindy sighed and smiled down at the puppy again.

About an hour later Lindy was now gathering her things to head off to the vet. If she was going to have to wait for the puppy for who knows how long she was going to want something to do. So; she grabbed her coat, her purse, her cell phone, a book, and her house keys. She grabbed the puppy and began to leave.

However as she went to leave she was stopped by one of her best friends Jasmine Kang who was now entering the basement.

"Oh hi Lindy." Jasmine greeted with a smile as she entered the room.

"Hello Jazz." Lindy greeted back with a smile as well. She turned her head towards the stairs. "LOGAN! JASMINE'S HERE!" Lindy yelled loudly.

Jasmine laughed a little. "Thanks Lindy." Jasmine stated as she noticed the puppy in Lindy's hands as Lindy nodded back to her. "Aw! Who's your friend!?" Jasmine asked with wonder as she walked up to Lindy and puppy while starting to pet the puppy.

Lindy smiled. "This is Kaz. My new foster dog." Lindy explained as Jasmine smiled. "Now if you excuse us I have to take him to the vet for an appointment." Lindy explained as she herd Logan coming down the steps. Jasmine nodded and Lindy smiled to herself as she left the house.

Walking to the vet didn't take that long at all. General Chicago Vet was near Rumble Juice to be honest. It was a street down from their hang out place. So when Lindy arrived she smiled as she and the puppy walked into the main office. Going up to the check in desk was the first thing she did.

"- Thank you Miss Watson; if you could just have a seat the vet will be with you in a few."

So; Lindy sat down.

As she sat down Lindy watched the puppy lie down on the floor in front of her again. Putting a smile on her face once more Lindy grabbed her purse and pulled the book she had packed earlier out and began to read it. Just as she got to page five of her book she was interrupted.

"Miss Watson -"

Lindy put her book away; stood up and grabbed the dogs leash in a slight tighter grip. Walking into the back of the room Lindy smiled at the nurse who showed her where to go. After being pointed into a direction Lindy came to a room no more the five minutes later. She knocked on the door and was soon told to come in.

When she opened the door Lindy was expecting to find an elder man with years of training in the field of animals and Vets. However she only ended up being shocked and honestly surprised at who was behind the door. In front of her was a kid around her age with brown short hair and brown eyes.

"Hello -" He greeted making Lindy eye him with curiosity.

"Um; hi -" Lindy greeted back with a slight smile. "- Are you the - ?" Lindy began to ask as she used hang gestures hoping she was correct.

"Yes! I actually am." He explained as Lindy nodded. "Dr. Scott Gabriel at your service." Scott introduced himself as he held out a hand to Lindy.

"Lindy Watson." Lindy introduced. She could've sworn she saw the kid smile at the mention of her name.

"Well uh; nice to meet you." Scott replied as Lindy nodded. From this point now; Scott had focused on the puppy in Lindy's hands. "Is this the little patient?" Scott asked as he walked up to the puppy with a smile on his face as he started to pet the dog.

"Yes - " Lindy replied instantly. " - this is Kaz. He is here for his second vaccination." Lindy finished as she handed the puppy over to Scott who took it from her.

"Well then; let's give this little guy his vaccination!" Scott stated making Lindy giggle to herself slightly.

As Dr. Scott Gabriel took the puppy over to a table and began to do his work. So; Lindy walked over to the side of the room and sat down in one of the chairs that were lined up against the wall. At this point she had begun to watch the young doctor do his work. While she watched she honestly couldn't help but be amazed.

Lindy was amazed because here was a kid maybe around her and Logan's age working as a Vet. Not only that but as she was amazed Lindy couldn't help but look the kid over either. She had to admit he was kind of cute. He wore a blue top shirt with a black tie and blue jeans. A white lab coat was over his shirt and he was smiling.

Normally Lindy wasn't wild about taking the dogs to the Vet but this time Lindy didn't think she was going to mind at all. Yup; she had her eyes set on another boy and this time she wasn't going to leave until she had him. After all could you blame her? He was cute. But she was also hoping that he was old enough and that her brother wouldn't mind him. She knew how Logan could get when she brought guys home sometimes. So she was hoping this would work out. Now all she had to do; was think of a way to talk to him without making a complete fool of herself. Piece of cake - right?

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway if your wondering yes the chapter is suppose to end the way it ended. So yeah until next time thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter two will be up soon so please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Break Ups & Ask Outs

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! So because of that I am updating for all of you! Anyway did you guys see the episode!? OMG it was really good and Bradley did amazing! He fit in with everyone perfectly and the chemistry between him and Lindy was great of course Logan had to ruin it lol but it was still really good. What are your thoughts on the episode? Did you guys like it? But honestly this chapter is a little longer then the last not much but a little. It also focuses more on Logan this one then Lindy/Scott. So yeah the next chapter will be more Lindy/Scott probably. Well I will let you read now so I own nothing from IDDI so enjoy!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Break Ups and Ask Outs

During the time of the vet visit Logan and Jasmine were getting ready to start their annual drum lesson. Both teens were in their perspective spots (Jasmine on the stool in front of the drums and Logan next to her) warming up. Logan had told Jasmine to warm up with some light beats and she did. He was amazed.

"Was that good?" Jasmine asked after she finished only to look up at Logan.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Logan replied with a smile. "You're doing really good and I think it's time for you to try something a little more challenging." Logan finished.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Jasmine stated with enthusiasm.

"Alright; so I am going to give you a song sheet and I want you to see if you can play the first page." Logan explained as he started to set up a stand in front of the drums as well as grabbing a music sheet from one of the many cabinets they had in the basement. "If you can do that; then you will have learned to successfully play the drums!" Logan exclaimed with a smile. "Sound good?" Logan asked as he finished setting everything up while Jasmine smiled and nodded.

So when Logan finished setting up he allowed Jasmine to start warming up once more so she could find her rhythm again before playing the song. Finding her rhythm didn't take long and soon enough Jasmine was looking at the music sheet and playing away. While she was playing she was having fun and enjoying herself.

It didn't take long to play the first page of the song. Soon enough she had finished.

"Jazz you're a freaking natural." Logan stated with a smile. "- And the student has become the master!" Logan finished while he clapped his hands.

Jasmine turned and smiled.

"Really!? I can't believe it! That was awesome!" Jasmine stated as she and Logan cheered again and high fived one another.

However as they high fived Jasmine had learned to far forward on the stool and slipped around it only to fall off backwards. Screaming out in surprise and shock at what was happening Logan was instantly alerted and jumped forward to catch her quickly. Catching Jasmine; he smiled as he looked down at her.

Being caught by Logan for a second time made Jasmine smile as well. Looking up at Logan she looked into his eyes and allowed her smile to get bigger. As they looked into one another's eyes Logan helped Jasmine stand up straight. But as Jasmine stood up they continued to look at one another in the eye.

Silence continued to follow them and as they stood there both of them felt like they were the only two people left on the planet. So before they knew what was happening the two started to slowly lean in. Just as they were about to touch lips; the basement door opened bringing them back into reality.

"Jasmine?"

Turning the both of them were shocked to see who was at the door. Owen was standing there looking at the two of them in shock and hurt.

"Owen?"

"I knew it!" Owen stated suddenly making Jasmine and Logan break apart from their hold.

"Owen wait -" Jasmine began as she frowned while Owen turn and headed for the door. She turned to Logan. "Excuse me for a moment." Jasmine said as Logan nodded. With that Logan watched Jasmine run out of the door after Owen.

Jasmine on the other hand ran as fast as she could to catch up to Owen. Luckily she was able to catch him at the top of the stairs in the Watson's driveway.

"Owen wait please!" Jasmine called.

"Why!? Why should I Kang!?" Owen questioned with a frown.

"Because I can explain what -" Jasmine began only to be cut off.

"Explain what!? How your cheating on me with Watson!?" Owen questioned once more with a scoff. "I knew it too Kang! I knew there was something going on between you two and I didn't want to believe it because I liked you." Owen replied with a disgusted face. "I hope you're happy." Owen finished.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"Were done! I hope you're happy with that idiot." Owen replied as Jasmine looked at him in shock. Did he just insult her friend?

"First of all Logan is not an idiot!" Jasmine defended as she thought about what she said. "Okay; he's not the brightest but he's not an idiot! And for the record I will be happy because I know Logan is a much better guy then you ever will be! Goodbye Owen." Jasmine explained with a scoff and narrowed eyes.

With that she frowned and turned away heading back towards the basement and Logan. Sure she was upset about what had just happened but she wasn't upset about the breakup with Owen. Oh no! She was upset with the way Owen had insulted her friend. No one insulted them but her! Either way; Jasmine shook her head; put on a smile and headed into the Watson house. After all; she had a drum lesson to finish with Logan.

...

Meanwhile back at the Vet Office Lindy was doing pretty well herself unlike Jasmine. She had been sitting there for over a half an hour watching Scott or better known as Dr. Gabriel do his thing. Honestly she had to admit it was kind of cool to watch and she also couldn't help but notice how cut the kid was too while working.

"Alright; Kaz is all finished." Scott explained with a smile as he walked over to Lindy and handed her the puppy.

"Well thank you." Lindy replied with a smile as she took the dog. "How much do I owe you?" Lindy wondered as she reached for her purse.

"Oh no bother this one's on the house." Scott said making Lindy look at him in shock.

"What!? But I can't let you do that." Lindy protested. "After all; I know these things are needed to be paid for and it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you." Lindy finished as she began to dig through her purse for her wallet. However Scott had placed a hand on her arm making her stop and look at him.

"Well maybe you can pay me? If you're willing to hang out sometime." Scott explained as Lindy smiled slightly only to realize what he was saying.

"Are you -" Lindy began with thought. "- asking me out?" Lindy finished as Scott smiled.

"I guess you could put it that way." Scott replied as Lindy smiled.

"Maybe we could arrange something." Lindy stated instantly realizing Scott had a shocked expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Lindy asked with confusion.

"Yeah! I was just um; surprised you said yes." Scott explained.

"How come?" Lindy wondered with interest.

"Well it's just that in this field I don't meet a lot of people my age - "Scott began to explain as Lindy nodded in understandment. " - Especially cute girl people like yourself." Scott finished with slight embracement on his face. Lindy just smiled and giggled a little.

Silence came over them for a moment as Lindy dug through her purse for a pen. When she found one she walked over to Scott placed the puppy on the table for a moment, grabbed the clip board from his hand and began to write her name and number. After she did; she smiled and gave it back to him.

"Give me a call sometime and we'll defiantly get together." Lindy explained with a grin.

"I will -" Scott began with a grin as well. "- Make sure to do that."

"Alright; I'll be waiting." Lindy finished as she picked up Kaz and began to head out of the building.

However before she left for good she turned back one last time and smiled at Scott who noticed and smiled back. With that done; she was gone and as she walked back to her house she just couldn't stop smiling. All she could do now was hope and wait for Scott to call her.

The walk back to her house didn't take long at all and when she made it too the stairs that led to the basement she sighed. Getting ready to open the basement door she stopped when she looked inside and saw Logan and Jasmine sitting on the couch together with Logan and Jasmine both sitting and standing at the drums. With a smile on her face; Lindy turned and began to head for the front door.

After all; there was no way she was going to interrupt her friends now…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! Aw poor Jazz in this chapter but you know it's for the best because now she and Logan can most likely be together and ohh it looks like Lindy might find herself a guy as well. I wonder how everything will play out. Anyway until next time thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Also how was it? Good? Bad? Did it seem to rushed? I tried not to make it seem like that. Well chapter three will be up soon so thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Dates & Advice

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much guys for all the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot! You guys are AWESOME! So because of that I am updating for you! Now in this chapter there is a little time skip but not much and I tell you what you need to know so yeah. Before I give too much away I will let you read on your own. I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter three!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dates and Advice

A few days later Scott had given Lindy a call and the two had agree to arrange to hang out. So now the two were sitting in the basement of the Watson home in the middle of their date watching a movie. Scott had his arm around Lindy and Lindy was leaning against him smiling while holding a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"I totally forgot about this movie." Scott stated breaking their silence. "I haven't seen it since I was like seven." Scott explained.

"Oh I know right." Lindy agreed. "But I thought since it's such a good movie and since it's gonna be like a classic someday I thought why not?" Lindy continued.

"Makes sense." Scott stated.

Both looked at the screen at this point to continue watching the movie High School Musical. While searching through a selection of movies Lindy had out when Scott arrived. It was the movie the both of them had ended up agreeing to watch. Just as they were in the middle of their date and in the middle of the movie the sound of footsteps coming down from the stairs started coming to their ears. Instantly they turned around to see who it was when they saw Logan and Delia behind them.

The two seemed to be in the middle of a big conversation...

"- I'm just saying I'm still going to kill him for hurting her the other day." Logan finished explaining as he and Delia made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Are you sure this is about being friends or more then friends?" Delia asked suddenly making Logan look at her baffled.

"What?" Logan asked with confusion.

"It makes sense. You're suddenly protective of Jasmine when Owen broke up with her when you were a few days before." Delia explained.

"Well I -" Logan began as Lindy paused the movie on the screen and interrupted them.

"Um guys! Do you mind!?" Lindy asked with sudden annoyance. "Kind of in the middle of a date here." Lindy explained instantly regretting it.

"A date!?" Delia asked with a smile and confusion.

"Yeah -" Lindy replied as she gestured to Scott.

"Hi." Scott stated awkwardly while waving.

"Um hi." Logan replied with uncertainty. "I'm sorry but who are you!?" Logan questioned suddenly as he noticed Scott's arm around Lindy for the first time while feeling his brotherly instincts taking over. Delia just stood there taking in the boy as well while eyeing him.

"Logan this Scott; Scott this is my brother Logan and our friend Delia." Lindy introduced as Scott stood up and shook their hands.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Delia explained as she eyed Scott once more only in thought this time.

"You have?" Lindy asked with interest.

"Yeah but I'm not - "Delia began as she stopped in mid-sentence. " - I know! You work at the Vet Clinic! I saw you there before; you took care of my cat Mr. Fluffy." Delia explained as Scott smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's right I did." Scott replied. "I remember; you were the girl who took a dog treat and eat it." Scott stated as he nodded his head while the others look at them with confusion while Delia pointed and smiled at him.

"Wait so you're a vet!?" Logan asked with confusion as Scott and Lindy nodded. "How is that even possible?" Logan asked with wonder.

"Well I graduated high school when I was nine and college when I was fourteen. So after college I got into animals and went on to be a vet." Scott explained with pride as he smiled while Logan still looked at him with confusion as Delia nodded her head in amazement. Lindy just smiled as well.

"So your - ?" Logan asked in thought as he pointed to Scott.

"Seventeen." Scott finished.

"Wow I wish I was that smart." Delia replied instantly. "High school is nothing but a waste of time for me; I have more interesting things to do then be in school." Delia explained with annoyance in her voice.

Lindy narrowed her eyes. "Like what?" Lindy asked with interest.

"Um; stuff -" Delia stated with a serious look.

"This isn't about trying to take down Los Angeles and building Delia Land again is it? Cause they know your face now." Lindy explained as Scott sent her a confused look.

" _Noooo_! And that was one time! Gosh people let it go! Just because I tried it doesn't mean I'll do it again! - "Delia explained with annoyance as she waved her arms around in the air to prove her point." - Plus they banded me from Los Angeles." Delia added quickly a little mellower then before.

"I don't even want to know." Scott stated to himself and Lindy.

"You really don't." Lindy replied as she giggled a little and shook her head before turning back to Logan and Delia. "Now if you excuse us; I would like to continue our date and I am sure Scott would too." Lindy explained as she gesture to her and Scott who nodded in agreement.

"Fine but none of this was the reason I came down here with Delia." Logan explained. "I came down here because I needed some sisterly advise!" Logan stated.

"Like what?" Lindy asked now suddenly interested.

"Well I have this friend who likes this other friend who just broke up with their boyfriend and now my friend doesn't know what to because she's single but he doesn't want to jump in too early and make a complete idiot of himself in front of the girl." Logan explained fastly as Lindy smiled. It was obvious who he was talking about.

"Then maybe this guy just needs to be there for the girl and the girl will realize how much he cares and possible want to be with too." Lindy explained as her smile grew. "Or maybe this guy just needs to pluck up his courage and tell his friend how he really feels about her." Lindy added in thought.

"Ha! Told you." Delia stated as she pointed to Logan who turned and narrowed his eyes at her with a frown.

"But wouldn't that becoming on a little too strong?" Logan asked with confusion.

"Not if the friend likes him back." Scott piped in as everyone turned to him while Lindy nodded in agreement. "Which; by the sounds of things and the look on your face I would say your friend is." Scott explained as everyone looked at him in amazement.

"Wow you got that all from Logan's question and the look on his face?" Delia asked with confusion as Scott nodded.

Silence came over the group for a moment.

"Anyway -" Lindy slithered in making everyone look at us. "- Now if you excuse us; we'd like to finish our date." Lindy explained with a look towards Logan.

"Right! Sorry." Logan stated. "- But um; thanks for the advice guys." Logan said as Lindy and Scott nodded.

With that Logan turned and walked away while Lindy and Scott turned back to their movie and date. Hitting play the two continued to watch as the main leads of the movie started to sing and dance Stick to the Status Quo in the middle of their cafeteria. As they were watching Scott moved closer to Lindy and placed his arm around her. While placing his arm around her; Lindy smiled and leaned back. But as she leaned back the both of them still felt eyes on them and looked back over to Delia.

"Can I help you?" Lindy asked with slight annoyance and slight confusion.

"You're watching High School Musical for your first date?" Delia asked with interest as she eyes the television.

"Um; yeah..." Lindy trailed.

"Cool; mind if I join!?" Delia asked as Lindy sat up in defense and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!? N - " Lindy began as Delia sat herself down on the chair next to the couch and started to stare at the screen while reaching over to pat Lindy on the shoulder.

"Thanks!"

Groaning in annoyance Lindy sent Scott an apologetic look only to receive an it's-no-big-deal shoulder shrug in return. With that; the two leaned back on the couch and continued their date weather Delia was there or not. But as they continued their date; Lindy made it very clear to herself that she was going to have a talk with her friend when they were done. That was for sure...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter three! Seems like a lot is going on here in this chapter hu guys? Lindy and Scott had their first date which was interrupted by Logan and Delia. Logan is asking "his friend" for relationship advice when we all know who he's really talking. And just some drama and news conversations. So what do you think will happen next? Do you thin Lindy and Scott will become an item? What about Jasmine and Logan? What will Garrett think of Scott and everything else in between? Hm….Well until next time thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter four will be up soon! Review!**


	4. Conversations

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter four! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! So for that I am updating and I've got to say I am excited about this chapter so yeah! I know you will all LOVE it! So before I give anything away I let you read. I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter four! I own nothing!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Conversations

Logan Watson was found the next day at his locker after fifth period. All day he had been trying to find Jasmine only to not see her sadly. But he wasn't giving up. So that was why after Logan switched his school books and other items; he closed his locker and began to look around the hallway for the millionth time that day.

Finally after looking for about five minutes he had spotted Jasmine across the hallway at Lindy's locker talking to her like everything was fine. With a deep breath and a smile on his face; Logan switched his books over in his arms and headed over to where the two girls were standing. When he arrived; he joined their conversation.

"Hey guys -" Logan greeted.

"Hey Logan." Jasmine greeted instantly with a smile. Lindy eyed them awkwardly and then began to walk away only to stop at Logan with a sudden smile.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you at lunch." Lindy stated as she patted Logan on the shoulder and left.

Silence came over Logan and Jasmine as Lindy walked off. This left the two to turn and look at one another and smile awkwardly.

"So um -" Jasmine began as she tried to think of something to say.

"So - I uh; wanted to see how you were doing after the whole break up thing?" Logan asked and explained as best as he could so he didn't hurt her.

"Oh. I'm uh doing well." Jasmine replied with a smile.

"Good." Logan stated. "But Jazz listen; I wanted too -" Logan began as Jasmine smiled to herself slightly.

It was then a light surrounded her and Logan. Wind started to blow and happy music began to play. Jasmine was all smiles as she watched Logan talked. However as he talked all she could hear were the simple words "Would you be my girlfriend?" it was like heaven.

"YES! YES! A THOUSANDS TIMES YES!" Jasmine shouted in excitement.

"What?"

The mood was killed and Jasmine was snapped back into reality with a confused look on Logan's face.

"I'm sorry what?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out later tonight at my house." Logan asked and explained as he looked at Jasmine in thought.

"Oh um sure!" Jasmine replied with a smile. "That would be great!" Jasmine said.

"Awesome! But um; if you don't mind me asking - "Logan began." - What did you think I said earlier?" Logan asked with interest.

"I thought you said exactly what you said." Jasmine lied as Logan smiled and nodded.

"Cool; so I'll see you at lunch then?" Logan asked as Jasmine nodded.

With that Logan walked away as the school bell rung. Jasmine was left to stand there by herself and smile...

...

After school the same time Logan and Jasmine are hanging out Lindy was hanging at Rumble Juice with Scott and Delia. All three were kind of doing their own thing. Delia was typing away on her laptop; Lindy was texting on her phone and Scott was working on some papers he had in his lap. Everything was pretty good for them.

"Here you go -" Garrett stated interrupting their silence as he walked up to them with a smile. " - One BannannaPhohana; One Strawberry Poloza with extra Poloza; and one Raspberry Roseway hold the Roseway." Garrett finished as he handed Lindy, Delia and Scott their smoothies.

"Aw thanks Garrett." Lindy stated with a smile as she took her smoothie and took a sip.

"No problem." Garrett stated with a smile as well as he turned to walk away.

However as he went to turn his eyes had crossed over Scott and he stopped for a moment and turned back to his friends.

"I'm sorry but uh -" Garrett began with a nervous laugh as he eyed Scott. "- But um; who's uh; your friend?" Garrett asked with confusion.

"Who?" Lindy asked with confusion until she looked at Garrett and then followed his stare to Scott; she then understood. "Oh - Um; Garrett this is Scott and Scott this is Garrett." Lindy introduced as she got Scott's attention. The two boys shook hands.

"- And uh; how do you know Scott?" Garrett asked with interest as he eyed Lindy this time.

"I meet him at the Vet Clinic. He's a vet and were kind of seeing one another now; if you know what I mean." Lindy replied with a smile.

"Really? Seeing each other?" Garrett asked with a frown.

"Yeah we've been on three dates so far." Lindy explained as she looked over at Scott and smiled who smile back.

"Well Scott it was nice to meet you -" Garrett stated suddenly with a slight sneer on his face. He already didn't like this guy for some unknown reason. "- Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work." Garrett replied with bitterness in his voice.

With that he turned and left the three to sit there like they had before. As he went back to the smoothie counter he couldn't help but glance back and look at his two friends all while frowning all of sudden. He was frowning because now Lindy was snuggled up against that Scott guy while talking. He didn't like it one bit.

"What was that about!?"

Garrett was snapped out of his bitterness thought only to turn and notice his boss Betty the Bow standing beside him as he wiped off the counter in front of them.

"Hu?" Garrett asked with confusion.

"Don't play stupid Garrett; I saw the way you were looking at that boy and Lindy." Betty explained with a grin. "Your upset Lindy is with that Scott kid aren't you?"

"What!? No I'm not." Garrett defended as Betty shook her head.

"Denial; always the first step in love." Betty stated.

All Garrett did was look at her with annoyance...

...

Meanwhile during the same time Lindy, Delia, Garrett and Scott were all at Rumble Juice; Logan and Jasmine were in the basement at the Watson house. Both of them were sitting there watching the television not having a care in the word. Silence was over them and Jasmine was on her phone while Logan was staring off into space.

"Oh! I knew it! - "Jasmine exclaimed suddenly with a frown as Logan sat up right and look at her in confusion.

"Knew what?" Logan asked with interest as he glances at Jasmine.

"Owen; he moved on already and found love interest in freaking Stacy Conway." Jasmine explained with obvious bitterness in her tone.

"Jazz look - " Logan said as Jasmine looked up at him. " - Forget about that jerk okay." Logan explained as he grabbed Jasmine's hand and put them down.

"But I -" Jasmine began as Logan cut her off.

"But nothing." Logan stated suddenly. "You're beautiful; kind; funny; fashionable and you're an amazing girl. Any boy would be lucky to be with you." Logan finished.

"Really? You mean it?" Jasmine asked with a smile as Logan nodded his head. "Logan; that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jasmine explained.

"Well it's defiantly not the last sweetest thing I hope to say to you." Logan stated making Jasmin look at him with confusion.

Both were now turned to face one another while sitting on the couch.

"What - ?" Jasmine asked in confusion only to be cut off again.

However this time she wasn't cut off by Logan's voice; she was cut off by his lips. At first Jasmine was surprised that Logan was kissing her out of nowhere. But then she was okay with it and leaned in more as well to deepen the kiss. All of sudden Jasmine was smiling into the kiss and so was Logan.

It was like sparks had sprung among them and that romantic music from earlier in school started playing again in Jasmine's mind. All felt right with the world and the two honestly didn't want to pull apart. Both were having their first official kiss. Sadly though all good things must come to an end.

When they were kissing the two broke apart to catch some air while looking at one another with smiles on their faces. Still panting for air the glanced away; turned back to face one another; and before either one of them could say anything; they pulled each other into a kiss once more...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four and EEEPPP! JOGAN! I wonder what will happen between them now!? And oh looks like Garrett isn't happy with Lindy dating Scott. I wonder why? Gasp could it be like Betty said? Love? Hm; I guess we'll find out. Anyway until next time thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! More Jogan and Larrett to come for all. Chapter five to come soon! So thank again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Wrong Move

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five! Aw you guys thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Also thanks so much for your patients on the updates! I am so sorry for the long wait but things are now getting more calmer and more easier for me since I now have weekends off from work and school. So from now on I will try and update this story once every week on either Saturday or Sunday. So yeah. Anyway without any more talking a little bit happens in this chapter. Nothing much, just a little. Either way I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy!**

 **P.S – Can you believe the show actually ended!? I didn't know it was done until I finally watched The Rescuers today. I was upset about it when I found out!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Wrong Move

 _Look at them_ Garrett thought with a disgusted look on his face. _Over there laughing, smiling...kissing. Ugh! Why him?_ Garrett asked himself as he glared over. _Sure he's a "doctor" and smart but I'm smart! In fact it anything I'm better than that loser._ Garrett added.

It has been like this for a few days now. Ever since Garrett had meet Scott Gabriel at Rumble Juice he has not be found of the guy. He wasn't sure what it was, but he just didn't like him. Specially now since he was visiting Lind (his friend) at their school. A school Scott didn't even go to. How was he allowed on campus?

"Hey Garrett -"

The voice had made him jump out of his thoughts and a foot into the air. Instantly he frowned and narrowed his eyes at the person who had spoken.

"- Um, Garrett? - "

He stopped glaring and sighed.

"Hey Jazz." Garrett greeted more calmly then before.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasmine asked with confusion and interest as she eyed her friend.

"Nothing." Garrett replied simply.

What he didn't notice was Jasmine following his gaze to where Lindy and Scott were standing.

"I see." Jasmine said. "But if I were you I'd go for it before you lose her for good to Scott. It may not be simple but just go for it." Jasmine explained as she patted Garrett on the shoulder and turned to leave with a smile on her face. All Garrett did was just stare after her in shock and thought.

...

Jasmine smiled to herself as she walked away from Garrett. Ever since secretly getting together with Logan she had been in a very good mood. She doesn't know why; but all she knew was that she was in love and happy. So maybe that was why she was in a good mood.

After seeing Garrett this morning she had started for her own locker which she glad slowly skipped too. When she made it there, she put in her locker combination and began to open it. However when she began to open her door someone had come up behind her and put their hands over her eyes making her smile.

"Guess who!?"

"Hm...Is it my fantasy crush Austin Moon?" Jasmine asked slightly smirking to herself as the hands removed from her eyes.

"What!?"

"I'm just kidding Logan I know it's you." Jasmine replied as she smiled and began to turn back around to her locker and began to get her things again.

"Actually -"

Jasmine instantly froze. It wasn't who she thought it was.

"- It's me, Owen." Owen explained as Jasmine frowned, slammed her locker shut and began to walk away.

However as she started to walk away Owen grabbed her by the arm a little too harshly.

"Jazz - Just listen to me please." Owen began as Jasmine frowned, glanced at him and looked away. "I was stupid! Stupid for breaking up with you and stupid for accusing you for cheating on me! Please Jasmine, I really like you and I know we can make this work, please." Owen explained fastly making Jasmine turn to him.

She had managed to her arm free from her grip but all she could do now was frown.

"Owen you're a nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have and I thank you for giving me somewhat of an apology but I'm sorry those feelings I once had for you are no longer there." Jasmine explained as she turned to leave. However it seemed like Owen wasn't finished because he had grabbed her once more.

"I'm serious Jazz. Please give me a second chance!" Owen pleaded.

"I'm sorry -" Jasmine began as Owen let go of her arm with annoyance and frowned.

"Come on Jasmine - " Owen began as Jasmine cut him off by shaking her head and speaking.

"No and its final okay." Jasmine finished. "Your making me say it but I - I like someone else." Jasmine added.

"Is it Watson?" Owen asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Who it is doesn't matter." Jasmine explained. "But all that dose matter is that I no longer like you and you need to accept that." Jasmine finished once more.

"Yeah well I don't." Owen spat slightly as he grabbed her arm really tightly making her cringe slightly.

"Owen stop; your hurting me." Jasmine explained with a frown as she struggled in his grip.

"Now you know how it feels." Owen replied as he squeezed her arms a little tighter then Jasmine liked. "- And now I'm going to make something very clear - " Owen began as he pulled Jasmine closer to his face." - Break up with Watson or I swear I will do things to him that you'll regret causing." Owen threated.

With that he let Jasmine go, turned and walked off. All Jasmine could do was stand there in shock with tears pricking at the corner of her eyes...

...

 _I can do this_ Garrett thought as he looked at Lindy who was now sitting at their usual lunch table. _Just think about what Jasmine said to you earlier this morning. Just go for it._ After he finished having his thoughts encourage him, he put on a smile and instantly started walking over to the table with his lunch tray.

"Hey Lindy." Garrett greeted as he sat down.

"Hey Garrett." Lindy greeted back as she took a bit of her sandwich and looked back at the book she was holding in her hands.

"Whatcha reading?" Garrett asked trying to start a conversation while figuring out how to tell Lindy his news.

"How to Kill A Mocking Bird." Lindy explained as Garrett nodded in understandment. After a moment of silence Lindy spoke up. "Is there something you need?" Lindy asked with interest and a smile.

"Actually there is something I want to tell you." Garrett began as Lindy stared at him while he took a deep breath. "Now I don't know if this is for sure yet or what's really going on but - "Garrett began as he thought about how he was going to put what he had to say. " - I've been getting these certain feelings around someone and I'm not sure - "Garrett continued as Lindy interrupted him.

"- Jasmine? - "Lindy asked with confusion making Garrett look at her in confusion as well.

"Um - no." Garrett began as he started talking quickly once more. "I mean Jasmine's a great girl don't get me wrong but she's not my type to be honest, not that's there's anything wrong with her, everyone knows she likes Logan anyway and besides - " Garett began as Lindy shook her head.

"That not what I meant! Jasmine! - "Lindy explained once more while she pointed past Garrett this time.

Instantly as soon as Garrett turned around yet again in confusion he understood what she was talking about. Jasmine was standing behind them at their table with a frown on her face and tears rolling down her face. It wouldn't have been as bad if she had worn makeup that day. All Garrett and Lindy could do at the moment was stand up and hug their friend. Yup; Lindy was going to have to wait just a little longer...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter five! Aw, poor Jazz! Why does this have to happen to her!? Anyway what do you think will happen next? Will Jasmine tell Lindy and Garrett what happened? What about Logan? Also, will Garrett come clean about his feelings for Lindy!? Ahhh so many questions! Well chapter six will be up soon! Until then thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! It would mean a lot! Review please! - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Choices

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me guys! Your awesome! Now I know I said I would update only on Sunday's but I am going to camp in the mountains and I do not have internet up there so I am updating so you do not have to wait so long. So yeah. Also Scott isn't in this chapter for reasons but he will be in the next chapter possibly. Anyway this chapter isn't my best but I still hope you all like it because by the next one, stuff is about to go down with Jogan! Well I own nothing so enjoy!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Choices

"So he really said that to you!?" Lindy asked with a frown as she helped Jasmine wipe her run down mascara off the bottom eyelid.

"For the second time, yes." Jasmine sighed.

They were sitting in the girls bathroom talking over everything that Jasmine had just told Lindy and Garrett. Even though this was the girls bathroom Garrett was standing near the entrance leaning against the side of the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Well have you told Logan yet?" Garrett asked with interest.

"Um, no - I haven't." Jasmine frowned. "You two are the first to know." Jasmine explained a little more softly then before.

Silence followed them for a few seconds before Garrett spoke up again.

"You need to tell him." Garrett stated bluntly making Jasmine and Lindy turn to face him. As Jasmine turned however, Garrett noticed her eyes widen.

"I can't!" Jasmine protested while she shook her head back and forth violently. "I just told you why! You know what he said. I can't!" Jasmine continued.

"But he has a point Jazz." Lindy cut in. "If you don't tell him who knows what can happen." Garrett explained as Jasmine frowned even more.

"I know! I know! - " Jasmine began once more. " - But what happens if I do!? I don't want to put Logan in danger because of Owen." Jasmine explained as her face scrunched together while she thought. "I mean, you all know what he's capable of. Remember when he thought Simon Tillhouse was hitting on me?" Jasmine asked.

All three friends shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway I just don't think I can do it. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I - " Jasmine stopped and began to tear up a little in silence.

" - But you what?" Lindy asked with confusion.

" - I'm going to have to break up with Logan." Jasmine said with another frown as she allowed some more tears to flow down her checks before she wiped them.

"Break up with him? What?" Garrett asked in sudden confusion and interest as he turned his head to face Jasmine.

"Jazz, what are you talking about!?" Lindy questioned. "If you have to break up with then that would mean - " Lindy began as she thought carefully until she gasped and then smiled. " - that would mean you two would have to be dating!" Lindy stated bluntly with excitement.

"What!? Dating!? Jasmine is that true!?" Garrett asked with slight shock but yet happiness.

"Um, yeah." Jasmine replied softly. "Were dating. Have been since Owen broke up with me." Jasmine finished.

"Aw Jazz! That is so adorable! Why didn't you just tell us that in your story when you told us what happened between you and Owen!?" Lindy asked with concern.

"I wasn't sure how'd you feel about me dating your brother and your best friend." Jasmine explained she gestured to both Lindy and Garrett while she talked.

"Your crazy! I'm totally happy for you guys! I am one hundred percent fully on board." Lindy stated making Jasmine smile. However when Lindy said that she stopped and got serious while sending Jasmine a playful look. " But - If you ever hurt my brother I will come after you." Lindy finished making Jasmine laugh to herself.

"Noted." Jasmine said as silence followed them. Lindy however broke it.

"Now, back on the subject at hand. You are telling Logan by the end of today or I will." Lindy finished as she pointed to herself.

"What!?" Jasmine asked as she finished putting stuff away in her purse before looking at Lindy in shock.

"You herd me." Lindy explained as she stood up, dusted herself off and sent her friend a serious look. "Either you tell him by the end of today or I will." Lindy finished.

With that she smile slight, turned and walked away leaving Jasmine to stare after her at shock as well as Garrett...

...

Logan Watson was generally confused. Very confused. But then again, when isn't he? First off throughout the day he had noticed that Jasmine's old boyfriend Owen was sort of watching him like a hock. It was kind of creepy to be honest. Secondly, Jasmine has been avoiding him all morning and part of the afternoon.

Now normally Logan would figure it was because she was busy with school or she was with someone else in the group, but he knew better this time. For example, every time Logan saw Jasmine and tried to get her attention by walking up to her and calling her name, she would frown and turn the other way.

"Hey man - " Logan said suddenly snapping out of his thoughts while stopping Garrett in the middle of the hallway who had been walking past him. "Can I ask you something?" Logan asked with slight hope in his voice as Garrett raised an eyebrow at him with interest.

"Sure, what is it?" Garrett asked.

Logan hesitated for a moment. "Do you um, happen to know what's up Jazz?" Logan asked with worry this time.

"No, what do you mean?" Garrett asked, although Logan could tell he seemed to know something because he was acting nervous while he talked.

"She's been avoiding me all day and I don't know why." Logan explained with a frown. "I was hoping maybe you knew something." Logan finished.

"Sorry! Nope! Don't know anything! See ya!" Garrett called in a rush as he turned and walked away before Logan could stop him and question him more.

Watching as Garrett walked away fastly Logan just frowned and turned to head to his next class only to stop when he saw Lindy his fraternal twin at her locker. Sighing Logan started heading over there instantly. If Garrett couldn't answer his questions, maybe his sister could, right?

"Hey Lind's - " Logan greeted making Lindy turn around and smile slightly.

"Hey Logan what's up?" Lindy asked as she turned back to her locker and began to continue gathering her things for her next class.

"Nothing much. How about you?" Logan asked with the littlest interest.

"Nothing." Lindy explained with a smile. "Is there something you need?" Lindy asked with slight interest as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um, actually there is." Logan explained. "Have you talked to Jazz at all today?" Logan asked with hope once more.

"Yes, yes I actually did." Lindy explained as Logan smiled. "Why?" Lindy continued.

"Well, she's been acting weird towards me all day." Logan explained with a frown this time again. "Every time I try to talk to her she ignores me and walks away."

Lindy had frowned at this.

The truth was, Lindy knew why Jasmine was avoiding Logan. She was trying to not tell him about Owen when she should. Instantly Lindy sighed out loud and soon began to decided what she should do. Tell Logan? Why shouldn't she? Jasmine wasn't going to? Or should she keep her mouth shut?

She already knew her answer though.

"Logan - " Lindy began as Logan eyed her. (Jasmine was going to hate her for this). " - The reason Jasmine is ignoring you because she had a confrontation with Owen and he said that if she didn't break up with you he was going to do horrible things to you and she doesn't want that to happen." Lindy explained.

"What!?" Logan asked while looking at his sister in shock.

"Yeah..." Lindy trailed. "But Logan - " Lindy began.

However when she looked back at her brother she was greeted to him walking away in annoyance and anger...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! How was it? And oh no, where is Logan going? Why would you tell him Lindy!? Oh so many questions! Anyway thanks so much for reading chapter seven will be up soon! Until then thanks so much and please review! I love hearing you thoughts! Review! - :) DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Fights

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter seven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot to me and it's the reason I am updating! So thank you! Now, we have a little that happens in this chapter mainly drama (of course) and some action. Not much. So before I give it away I own nothing from IDDI. So pretty please enjoy! Even though the show ended we can still have our fandom! :)**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Fights

Walking into the classroom her brother had gone into after their talk Lindy was shocked to see what was happening. Jasmine was standing off to the side staring at the scene in shock with a hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes watered like she was ready to cry. Garrett wasn't to far from her watching in confusion as well. Delia however was just being her odd self and weirdly cheering Logan on as he indeed continued to try and punch Owen in the face while the two wrestled.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Lindy asked as she walked up to her friends.

"I-I don't know." Jasmine stuttered as she gasped again when Owen had managed to get a hit in this time. "He just came in a-and started p-punching him." Jasmine finished explaining as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What!? Why!?" Lindy asked with an eyebrow raise.

"No one knows." Garrett explained suddenly.

Silence came over the group as Lindy turned to the scene and saw Logan back on top of Owen getting another punch into the gut in. Instantly Lindy felt guilty. Even though none of her friends knew why Logan was acting out she did and she honestly felt really bad about it. She had told Logan when Jasmine asked her not to even after Lindy had threated she would anyway. It was all her fault and Lindy had finally accepted that. With another look at her friends faces and the students that were watching around them. Lindy took a deep breath and walked over to Logan and Owen who were now standing and wiggled herself in between them.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Lindy demanded as she held her arms out in front of the two boys to keep them separated.

"Why should I!? He started it." Owen explained as he tried to reach for Logan again as Lindy knocked him arm to stop him.

"I don't care who started it or why they did but you need to stop it! Your acting very immature and stupid." Lindy explained as she frowned.

"I'm always immature! So why dose that matter!?" Logan asked as Lindy face palmed herself. _She couldn't believe that her brother just amitted that about himself_.

"Because you'll get in trouble and - "

Whatever Lindy was saying she didn't get a chance to finished because while she was looking at her brother Owen had taken the chance to knock her arm down. From there he had lunged himself past her knocking her backwards and lunging himself onto Logan knocking them both back on the ground. Just as Lindy was about to hit the ground Garrett and Jasmine caught her and helped to her feet and when she stood. It was an all go out again until someone else had interrupted them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Everyone turned at the voice and froze right where they were. It was none other then Vice Principle Pricker looking very angry at all of them.

"YOU! WATSON SIBLINGS MY OFFICE! OWEN YOU TOO AND SPANGER, KANG and DELFANO! NOW! - " He shouted as he pointed at the door furiously. " - THE REST OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!"

\- And with that the six teens walked out of the classroom and instantly headed towards the principles office.

Ten minuets later everyone was sitting in the office with Vice Principle Pricker staring at them in annoyance and unhappiness. Logan and Owen sat in the two chairs in front of the desk while Lindy, Garrett, Jasmine and Delia all stood along the back watching the scene in front of them. This wasn't going to turn out very well.

"WATSON! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SISTER AND THE REST OF YOUR CREW OR WHATEVER ALWAYS CAUSEING TROUBLE IN MY SCHOOL!" Mr. Pricker yelled.

"Your school? I thought this was - " Logan began in confusion until he was interrupted.

"SHUT IT!" Mr. Pricker yelled again slamming his hands against the desk making them all jump. "I'M SERIOUS! I'M SICK OF IT!" Mr. Pricker continued.

Lindy however decided to voice her opinion as well.

"Hang on - " Lindy said as she held her figure up in thought as she walked up to stand next to Logan's chair. " - Why are you blaming the rest of us!? We weren't the ones who got into a fight." Lindy explained as Logan just stared at her in shock and slight annoyance.

Mr. Pricker furrowed his eyebrow. "No, but you four are always involved no matter which one of you get's in trouble." Mr. Pricker explained more calmly this time. "Besides, something tells me you four have something to do with Logan here ending up in that fight." Mr. Pricker finished as Lindy nodded in understandment.

Silence.

"Well, do you Watson?" Mr. Pricker asked as he eyed Lindy who frowned in slight guilt.

"Lindy - What's he talking about?" Jasmine asked in confusion also walking up next to Logan so she was standing on the other side of the chair.

This caused Lindy too look up and around at everyone who was staring at her. Heck! Even Owen was looking at her with interest as well.

"Alright fine! I did have something to do with this! - " Lindy began as Owen and Jasmine gasped. Garrett and Delia just shared a known glance at one another. " - Yes! It's true! I was the one who told Logan what Owen said to Jasmine and that was why Logan went in and attacked. My gosh I'm so sorry Jazz! I'm sorry Logan!" Lindy stated fastly making a frown as she shook her head back and forth while waving her hands side to side.

"WHAT!?" Jasmine asked in slight anger. "You told him!? After I begged you not too!? I mean I know you said you would if I didn't but I didn't think you'd mean it! Lindy how could you do this!?" Jasmine asked with a frown as she felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jazz! I had too! It wasn't right what Owen did and for you to keep that from Logan - " Lindy began as Jasmine cut her off.

" - Yeah well save it Watson! I - " Jasmine began as Mr. Pricker interrupted again.

"ENOUGH! WATSONS! KANG - " Mr. Pricker began as he pointed to each of them one at a time. " - I will be calling your parents and we will discuss your punishment. You can go! Get out of my office and don't come back in until I tell you too." Mr. Pricker stated bluntly as he pointed to the door.

Lindy, Logan and Jasmine glanced at one another before they began to head out the door.

"Wait - What about us!?" Delia asked as she gestured to her and Garrett. "Why were we told to come down here!?" Delia asked with confusion.

"I don't know. Group effect I guess." Mr. Pricker stated simply. "Are you asking to be in trouble? Because if you are I can gladly do something for you. Unless you don't want trouble then I guess you can go." Mr. Pricker explained as Delia and Garrett shook their heads.

"No, no - We'll go." Garrett explained as he and Delia turned to head out as well.

So, as the five friends all headed into the hallways and for their next classes, all they heard was Mr. Pricker starting to yell at Owen...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter seven! How was it!? Good? Bad? Anyway what's gonna happen now!? Are Jasmine and Lindy going to make up? Are Logan, Lindy and Jasmine going to get in a lot of trouble? What about Garrett, Delia and Scott? What's going to happen next with them!? AHHH So many questions! Guess you'll have to wait to find out! Chapter eight will come soon and I promise there will be more Scott/Lindy/Garrett love triangle now that we've got some Jogan going down. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! It would mean the world! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Arguments & Kisses

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me! So because of that I am updating again. Anyway a little happens between the friends but not much. So yeah, before I give anyway away I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy.**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Arguments & Kisses

"I still can't believe you did that. I mean, what were you thinking Logan!?" Lindy questioned with annoyance and anger.

"That's the thing, he wasn't thinking." Garrett explained as Lindy and Logan turned and eyed him.

"I was too thinking! I was thinking that Owen should get taught a lesson if he threatens me against Jasmine." Logan explained as Jasmine looked at him in shock.

"That's why you were punching and beating Owen!?" Jasmine asked with thought and a frown.

"Well - yeah." Logan stated bluntly like it was obvious.

"But - But how did you know about that!? I've only told two people and - " Jasmine began while eyeing Logan suspiciously until she stopped realizing what she was saying. With that she turned and eyed Lindy and Garrett this time with anger in her eyes. " - Alright, come clean, who told!?" Jasmine asked as she eyed Garrett first.

"Don't look at me." Garrett blurted as he held up his hands in defense. This caused Jasmine turned to Lindy.

"You told him?" Jasmine asked with thought as Lindy frowned. "YOU TOLD HIM!? WHY!? AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM YOU DID!" Jasmine yelled suddenly making the other four jump or flinch slightly at the tone of her voice. It had even caused some of the passing by students to look at them oddly.

"Jazz I'm sorry but I - " Lindy began as Jasmine stopped her.

"NO SAVE IT WATSON! I'M DONE WITH YOU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Jasmine finished yelling.

With that she turned and stormed out of the hallway leaving the other four to stare after her.

"Well, I guess I'm out of here too." Garrett explained suddenly making everyone look at him too.

"What!? Why!?" Lindy asked with confusion.

"Because of one three words, you and Scott." Garrett stated making Lindy's mouth drop in shock and confusion.

"What!?" Lindy asked with annoyance. "Garrett what are you talking about!? Scott has nothing to do with this!? Why would you even bring him up!?" Lindy asked.

"Because he has a lot to do with this." Garrett finished as he left.

"Garret - " Lindy called only to be ignored and frowned. She turned to Logan and Delia. "Can you believe him!?" Lindy asked with confusion.

Silence came over the others as they all looked at one another. Before any of them could speak another word the school bell run and all three walk off in different directions.

...

Everything was awkward now for Lindy. No one in the group was talking to one another and honestly she was pretty upset about it. In all reality the only person who was talking to her was Scott her boyfriend. She had told him what happened between her and the group and he had replied with telling her that everything was okay.

She had hoped so.

When she got home from school Logan had only looked at her when she passed him in the living room. After that, she looked away, walked away and came down to the basement. So, this was how she ended up here. Sitting on the white couch staring at the television in front of her. She was watching reruns of _The Suite Life On Deck_.

 **Have they called or texted yet?**

Lindy smiled. It had been Scott checking in with her on the situation through text message.

 _No. Sadly not. I'm really lonely right now._

 **Oh. So sorry. Do you want me to come over? I get off in five minuets.**

 _That would be good. I'm doing nothing but watching tv anyway._

 **Cool. I will be over. Is anyone home?**

 _Just Logan. But he's too busy is being annoyed and mad at me so he shouldn't bother us._

 **Okay see you soon.**

And with that Lindy was alone again after their text messaging. Looking back over at the television she laughed to herself a little as the characters on the show did yet another scheming plan that didn't work out like they'd hope. After a while however, there was indeed a nock on the door and Lindy stood up from her now lying position and went over to answer it. When she saw who was standing on the other side through the window she smiled and instantly opened the door as well as hugging the person.

"Hey - " Lindy said with a little more happiness. " - Thank you so much for coming over." Lindy stated as she grabbed the person's hand and led them inside.

"No problem."

It had indeed been Scott.

"You asked me too and of course I would." Scott explained with a smile. "Anything for my girlfriend." Scott finished as he and Lindy sat down on the white couch.

"Aw, really?" Lindy asked with a hope in her eyes as she turned and looked him.

"Linds - " Scott began as he turned and faced her again while looking into her eyes. " - I'd swim to China and back for you." Scott finished as Lindy felt tears in her eyes.

"Scott, that's so beautiful." Lindy replied with a smile.

"I know, but it wasn't as beautiful as you." Scott replied as Lindy looked away and blushed.

Silence came over them as they both leaned back into the couch. When they leaned back Scott yawned and placed his arm behind Lindy and around her making her smile and lean into him. Together they sat there watching the show Lindy had been watching earlier. However as they watched the show Scott wasn't really paying attention. No, he was more focused on Lindy. So far they had been dating for a few weeks and Scott to try something. With a smile he proceeded to sit up straight and turn his head.

"Hey Lindy? - " Scott began as Lindy turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Lindy asked with interest as she eyed him.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, Scott leaned in closer and closer. Within minutes Lindy felt her lips on him and she realized that they were sharing their first couple kiss together. Honestly at first Lindy didn't kiss back because she didn't know what was going on. But then with a minuet into the kiss she started kissing back. A smile spread across her face and things were going pretty well. What neither one of them knew what that Garrett had decided to show up at the basement door.

And he indeed saw them kissing...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eight! What did you think!? Hm, I wonder what is going to happen next. Anyway thanks so much for reading it means the world to me and please review! Chapter nine will be up soon, so thanks again it means the world. Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Odd Meetings & Bad Timing

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter nine! Wow, 41 reviews so far, thank you guys so much! Anyway not to much happens in this chapter but a lot might happen in the next one! Also this isn't my best chapter for this story but it helps build character, story line and so on. So I apologize in advance but hopefully you all still enjoy it. More drama with Larrett and I added Scott I a little, I felt I was depriving him from the story so I added him some more. More Jogan is to come as well, so do not worry I am not done with that sub plot yet. Anyway before I give anything else away I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Odd Meetings & Bad Timing

 _I can't believe they kissed, they kissed. Ugh! This is so unfair, I really need to step up my game._

 ** _You do..._**

 _Ugh! Conscious! Did I ask you!?_

 _ **No, but you know it's true.** _

_Duh I'm that one I said that._

 ** _Still you falling behind. Let's not forget that Scott and Lindy were..._**

 _KISSING! I know, now go away. Leave me -_

 _Wait... am I really having this argument with myself?_

 _ **Yes, yes you are.** _

_NO ONE ASKED YOU!_

"Garrett?"

This was when Garrett finally snapped out of his thoughts. Shaking his head and blinking his eyes Garrett looked in front of him to see Jasmine standing there with a look of worry and confusion on her face. Smiling Garrett turned to his locker and started grabbing his school books and supplies for his next class quickly.

"Are you okay? You had this funny look on your face and you were staring into space." Jasmine explained as Garrett turned to her and frowned.

"So, why do you care?" Garrett asked with a look as he shifted his books in his arms.

"Because your my friend and the only one who isn't really mad at me at the moment...at least I think so." Jasmine replied like it was obvious and with thought.

"You have some points there, but I thought you were the one not talking to me because of everything that's been going on." Garrett explained as Jasmine shook her head.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong to me. You weren't the one who told Logan anything, you stayed out of it unlike Lindy." Jasmine finished as Garrett smiled and nodded.

So, the two began to walk to the class together and silence came over until Jasmine decided to break the subject and come back to her earlier subject.

"Anyway about before, are you okay? You never answer my question from earlier." Jasmine explained as Garrett frowned and sighed to himself.

"Uh, it wasn't important, I was just thinking of things." Garrett explained, although he knew he didn't convince Jasmine, he felt her eyes on him.

"Sure..." Jasmine replied. "Whatever you say." Jasmine added.

"What are you are talking about!?" Garrett questioned suddenly stopping his walk and turning to Jasmine who stopped walking as well.

"I'm talking about you being a liar, I can tell when your upset about something." Jasmine explained like it was obvious.

"Pft, me? upset? Yeah, good one." Garrett stated hoping Jasmine would drop the subject and leave him alone.

"Garrett come on." Jasmine stated bluntly. "Just tell me the truth, what are you upset about it? Is it Scott?" Jasmine asked with interest.

"Scott!? Why would you even - " Garrett began as Jasmine cut him off instantly.

"Don't even try that crap with me Spanger." Jasmine demanded making Garrett jump back a little at the tone of her voice. "I see the way you look at them, how you make an upset face when there together and smiling and laughing, or when - " Jasmine continued as Garrett interrupted her.

"Okay you proved your point." Garrett stated with a sigh as he held his hands up in defense. "But what about you and Logan!? Are you still on speaking terms? I haven't seen you talk since the principles office." Garrett explained as Jasmine frowned.

"Hey! I - " Jasmine began as she was cut off.

It had been the school bell, it had rung for class to start. Garrett was just glad that he was able to get away from this talk with Jasmine.

"Oh no! Were gonna be late for class! - " Jasmine began as she started to run for the classroom door until she turned back to him. " - Oh, don't think were not done about this conversation! I'm onto you." Jasmine finished as she turned and disappeared into the classroom.

All Garrett could do was sigh and frown to himself as he followed her into the room. The same room that sadly had the rest of his so called friends in it...

...

Class couldn't have gone by any slower then it did and Lindy was pretty sure that if it had gone slower, she would have died of boredom. Not only did it go by slow, but all her friends were in the same room as well, it was torture. She could practically feel their eyes on her as well as each other. To sum it up, it was long and awkward.

That was why Lindy was happy to be out of there. Now there were only a few more periods left after lunch, which she had now. But since none of her friends were talking to her and since her brother wasn't in school because of a few day suspension she wasn't going to be in school during lunch. Scott was picking her up for a lunch date.

Together the two of them were planning on going to Rumble Juice since it was only two blocks from the school and would only take them five to ten minuets. So, Lindy gathered her things for her afternoon class and closed her locker when she was done. What she didn't expect was to see was Scott himself standing behind it.

"Oh - Scott." Lindy stated in surprised as she jumped a little. "I didn't excepted you to be here, I thought we were meeting outside the school?" Lindy asked as she pulled him into a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"Yes, but I decided to surprise you instead." Scott explained as he suddenly pulled a rose out from behind his back. "So, surprise."

"Aw Scott! It's so pretty!" Lindy stated with a smile as took the rose and smelled it. "Thank you." Lindy said as she pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned.

"No problem, I remembered you telling me that roses were your favorite when we were watching that episode of Wizards and Alex kept sending herself all those flowers." Scott explained as Lindy giggled a little to herself.

"Well this was very sweet of you." Lindy said as she took Scott's arm and wrapped it around hers. Together the two began to walk towards the exit of the school.

"Only the best for my beautiful girlfriend." Scott replied making Lindy smile even bigger.

Silence followed the two as they made there way out of the school and towards Rumble Juice. Looking at her watch Lindy frowned and realized that if they indeed still walked all the way to Rumble Juice and back there was no way they were going to make it back in time now. After all, there little talk inside took up ten minuets of their time.

"Um, Scott - " Lindy began as she stopped walking and turned to him.

Scott stopped and turned to her while raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Yes Linds?" Scott asked with interest.

"Do you mind if we do lunch at Rumble Juice this weekend?" Lindy asked with hope. "It's just that I realized if we walked there and back now we won't make it back in time for me to be in school again." Lindy explained as Scott frowned but nodded.

"Of course! And of gosh. I'm such and idiot." Scott replied making Lindy frown at him in confusion this time.

"No your not, why would you say that!?" Lindy questioned in shock.

"Because I wasted our time, I'm such a horrible boyfriend." Scott stated making Lindy shake her head.

"No your not, we can still spend time together, we have about twenty five minuets, we just don't have time to make it to Rumble Juice." Lindy stated bluntly. "Maybe we can go to The Pizza Shop that is just right around the corner." Lindy explained making Scott smile instantly.

"Yeah, that could work." Scott stated as the two of them started to walk again. "So sorry about that horrible boyfriend thing, like I've said before I am like out of the dating thing." Scott explained as Lindy nodded. "I honestly didn't think of time or anything like that." Scott added.

"It's fine, I totally understand." Lindy said with a smile once more.

"Cool - "

With that, the two were indeed closer to The Pizza Shop then they had before and Scott had taken Lindy's hand in his and together they had headed and entered the shop...

...

The Pizza Shop had always been Garrett's second favorite place to eat with his friend ever since third grade. He didn't know why it was, but it was. There was always something about the smell of baked bread, melted cheese, pepperoni and sauce in the air that made him smile. But then again, the smell always made him smile.

He just still had no idea how he had allowed himself to be talked into coming by Jasmine for lunch.

"Just cheese for you right Garrett?" Jasmine asked as she turned and looked at him while they waited in line.

Garrett shook his head. "Yeah, but I told you, you don't have to pay for me." Garrett explained making Jasmine playfully hit and roll her eyes.

"I already told you it was no big deal." Jasmine replied with a smile. "This is one of my ways for thanking you for being the only one who isn't mad at me." Jasmine finished.

"Well why would I be?" Garrett asked with confusion. "I mean, you haven't really given me a reason to be mad." Garrett replied.

"I don't know." Jasmine said with a shrug. "I just thought that because everyone else was - " Jasmine began as Garrett cut her off as they moved up in the line.

" - You thought I would be too, right?" Garrett asked as Jasmine nodded and frowned slightly. "Well I'm not, and I still can't believe I let you talk me into coming for Pizza for lunch." Garrett explained. "Usually we eat at Rumble Juice or the school Cafeteria." Garrett finished.

"Yeah well, I thought this time we could be different. You know since I figured everyone else would be at Rumble Juice, why not come get Pizza!?" Jasmine exclaimed.

Silence came over them after that as Garrett rolled his eyes and laughed a little while Jasmine shot him a look. What neither one noticed was Lindy and Scott walking in.

"Anyway back to earlier - " Jasmine began as Garrett groaned. Both had take a few more steps forward. " - Oh don't give me that! Were talking about this weather you like it or not." Jasmine demanded letting Garrett know for sure that he didn't have a choice.

"Why!?" Garrett asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Because one, I think it's cute that you like Lindy and two, this might help me get back on good terms with her." Jasmine explained making Garrett shake his head.

"Or you could just apologize to her or even talk it out." Garrett explained as he and Jasmine stared at one another in silence for a few minuets.

Before either one of them knew it, they started laughing loudly making some people in line behind them and in front of them look at them.

"Good one." Jasmine stated as she pointed at Garrett who nodded in agreement.

Together they calmed down, "But I'm serious you two need - " Garrett began once more only to be interrupted once more.

"Garrett!? Jasmine!?"

Both had turned to the source of the voice.

"Lindy!?"

Garrett frowned. Just by the tension in the atmosphere and the way Lindy was looking between him and Jasmine, he could tell that things were about to indeed become trouble..

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter nine! How was it? Good? Bad? So sorry if it wasn't the best, I hope to make the next one better! (Hint: There might be some action in the next chapter). Either way I still hope you liked it. So please remember to review! Chapter ten will be up soon! Thanks so much for reading and once again please remember to review! Hm, I wonder what will happen next? Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. More Fights More Problems

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter ten! Oh wow chapter ten! Well I would like to thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you I have made it this far with this story! Anyway I would like to apologize, this is not my best chapter, for some reason I had trouble writing this. Well either way I hope this still turned out well for you and I guess it does help build the story on. Without anything else to say I own nothing.**

 **So please enjoy! Again I own nothing from IDDI.**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 10

More Fights More Problems

Silence followed everyone as Garrett, Jasmine, Lindy and Scott all stared at one another while standing in line. During the whole mishap Lindy had pushed her and Scott through the line and too the two. When people tried complaining Lindy had told them to put a sock in it and that she knew these people. Some how, everyone let it go.

"Can I just say what were all thinking?" Scott asked as he eyed the some what ex-friends who eyed him back. "This is awkward." Scott finished in a sign song voice.

"Ugh, no one asked you." Garrett stated in annoyance as he folded his arms and sent Scott a death glare.

"Garrett! That was rude!" Lindy stated in disbelief as she eyed him.

"So, why do you care!?" Garrett asked with an even bigger frown.

"Because he's my boyfriend and you will _not_ speak to him that way ever." Lindy demanded as she took a step towards Garrett.

"Oh yeah who's gonna make me!?" Garrett asked in a challenging voice as he took a step towards Lindy.

No said anything for a moment until Scott spoke up, "I am." He stated making everyone turn to him.

Garrett scoffed and laughed a little.

"Yeah right." Garrett stated. "If anything I bet you couldn't even take on my little brother." Garrett stated with a laugh. "You make him look tougher." Garrett finished.

"Oh really Spanger!? Is that a challenge!?" Scott asked in defense. "Because I will gladly accept." Scott finished as he took a step closer to Garrett making them face to face.

"No! No one is challenging anyone! And no one is fighting at all, that isn't an argument." Lindy stated as she wiggled her way in between the two.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Garrett and Scott yelled making Lindy look at them in shock.

However as she looked at them in shock and as they were about to start at one another again, Lindy was pulled away from the two and turned around by none other then Jasmine. Glaring as soon as Lindy realized who pulled her away she turned towards the boys again only to turned around once more. Instantly Lindy snapped.

"What!?" Lindy asked in annoyance and anger. She really didn't want to talk to Jasmine at the moment.

"Just listen to me - " Jasmine began as Lindy shook her head.

"Why should I!? Aren't you mad at me anyway!?" Lindy asked with confusion.

"Yes! But that's not what I came to talk to you about." Jasmine explained as Lindy eyed her. "I came to talk to you about - " Jasmine began only to be cut off again.

"Save it Kang! Maybe I don't even want to talk to you at the moment." Lindy stated suddenly turning around to head back to the boys only to be grabbed again and turned.

"I'm trying to apologize to you stop being so stubborn!" Jasmine demanded making Lindy gasp in hurt.

"Well if that's your way of apologizing it's pretty crappy and I'm not stubborn." Lindy explained as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"That gesture right there, just proves my point." Jasmine stated obviously as she gestured to Lindy who scoffed and turned back to the boys again.

Sadly though Lindy was a little late with turning to the boys and stopping them from doing who knows what. Both Garrett and Scott were already in each other's faces while Scott had shoved Garrett slightly only for Garrett to shove him back. Lindy missed what Scott said, but it must've been bad only because Garrett had jumped at Scott.

Instantly Lindy and Jasmine ran forward as the two boys started to get into a wrestling match making the people who were sitting near them move out of the way quickly. Screaming as loudly as the girls could for the two boys to stop neither one were successful because the boys kept going at it.

Scott had gotten a hit in while Garrett had managed to take them both to the ground. Somewhere in the middle of things Garrett had managed to get a few hits in only for the tables to be turned on him. Finally deciding to do something about the problem Lindy stormed over, pulled the guys up, and started to get in between them.

However as she tried to get between them, things didn't end so well, "Stop it guys this is ridiculous."

"I'll stop once Spanger agrees he's stupid and jealous of our relationship." Scott explained as Garrett scoffed.

"Jealous!? I'm not Jealous." Garrett replied simply and fastly as he grabbed onto Scott's arm and twisted it behind his back making Scott cringe.

"Yes you - " Scott began as he kicked Garrett in his left knee hard making Garrett gasp in pain and let go of him. " - Are."

"Am not." Garrett stated back as he turned and pushed Scott again who went to push Garrett back only to be stopped by Lindy and Jasmine who were now in between them.

"GUYS STOP!" Lindy and Jasmine shouted together only to end up glancing at one another before returning to the scene.

"Seriously your going to get us all in trouble!" Jasmine pleaded as the two boys stopped in shock and stared at her with hurt.

"Oh like you care! That's all this whole group has been! Nothing but trouble ever since he - " Garrett started as gestured to Scott. " - And Owen entered the picture."

"Yeah right! That is so not true." Lindy argued back making Garrett eye her, frown and sigh.

"I'm out of here - don't wait up for me, ever slick." Garrett finished as Lindy dropped her mouth open in shock.

Everyone watched him leave.

"I'm out of here too." Scott said as he turned and face Lindy. "I thought this was going to be fun, and another good date, but I guess I was wrong." Scott finished as he followed Garrett's footsteps out of the restrunt. Lindy frowned and turned to Jasmine who only shook her head and followed the boys out as well.

Lindy was left to stand there alone with the whole Pizza Shop restrunt staring at her in many emotions. However she wasn't alone for long when someone in a white apron with a chef's hat on came marching up to her. If Lindy had to guess, this guy in front of her was the owner of the place. Boy was she right.

"Out! I want you out!" The guy stated loudly.

"Alright, I was going anyway." Lindy replied as she held her hands up in defense and turned.

With that she followed the others out the door heading for home with a frown on her face.

Going back to school was the last thing on her mind...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter ten! Again so sorry if it wasn't as good as my other ones, like I said, I had some trouble with this one. Maybe the next one will be easier to write! So until then, thanks so much for reading and please review! Chapter eleven will be up soon! Again thanks so much for the patients and for the reviews! So please keep reviewing! Until next chapter :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Advice & Solutions

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eleven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me! So because of that I am updating again! Not much happens in this chapter but it helps build the story and I hope you guys like it either way. Not my best chapter but it's good. Well either way I own nothing from I Didn't Do It as normal. So yeah.**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Advice and Solutions

"He did that!?" Logan asked in shock as Lindy paced back forth in their basement after telling Logan the whole story on what happened.

Lindy nodded, "Yes and I don't know why." Lindy explained as Logan groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious why they did it." Logan stated bluntly from the white couch making Lindy stop pacing and turn to him.

"Hu?" Lindy asked still trying to understand what her brother was getting at.

This time Logan just shrugged and grinned slightly, "It's obvious why Garrett and Scott got into a fight with each other, they were fighting over you." Logan finished.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Logan stated. "Haven't you ever noticed the way Garrett frowned when you said Scott's name, or the way Garrett distance himself when Scott was around?"

"Well no - " Lindy began as she frowned.

Stopping in midsentence she thought about what Logan had said. In fact, now that she's thinking about it she has noticed. All those times he acted odd when he was around her and Scott. Other times when he complained about Scott, the other day when Jasmine was crying and she told them what was going on with Owen, Lindy had realized that he was trying to confess his feelings for her. How could she have not noticed!?

"Well you should've of." Logan explained like it was obvious.

"What about you!?" Lindy questioned with confusion she eyed her brother with thought.

"What do you mean, what about me!?" Logan asked with confusion as well.

"You and Jasmine!? Why the heck would you react that way and beat the crap out of Owen!?" Lindy questioned with interest.

"Because he stepped out of line when he threatened Jasmine like that! He had no right too!" Logan explained as he hit his fist against his hand while standing up in anger.

"So, you don't have the right to fight him because of that." Lindy stated as she crossed her arms and eyed him.

All Logan could do was sigh and roll his eyes, "This isn't about me, it's about you." Logan explained as he shook his eyes and gestured to him and Lindy. "Right now what you need to do is talk to Garrett and Scott and sort things out between them." Logan continued to explain as Lindy nodded in agreement.

Silence came over them as Lindy thought about what her brother had just said. It was then something hit Lindy in realization.

"Hey - " Lindy began as Logan looked at her with interest. " - I just realized that was one of the smartest things you've ever said." Lindy stated as she laughed to herself.

"Ha, ha very funny." Logan said with sarcasm.

Lindy rolled her eyes. "Anyway while I'm going to talk to Garrett and Scott about my whole situation what are you going to do about you're Jasmine issues?" Lindy asked with interest as she began to finally stop pacing and sit down on the couch with her brother as they continued talking.

Logan shrugged and moved over for his sister, "I don't know." Logan explained. "I'm probably going to try and talk to Jasmine tomorrow and maybe apologize to Owen." Logan added as Lindy looked at him in shock.

"Apologize to Owen! Why!?" Lindy asked in confusion and interest at the same time.

"Because for two reasons." Logan began as he looked at Lindy. "One, Jasmine would probably want me too and it might win her over if I do." Logan continued. "Two, maybe if I apologize to Owen things can be cleared up and we can all be cool about this whole situation again." Logan finished as Lindy looked at him dumb found.

"Seriously!? Who are you and what have you done with my brother!?" Lindy asked as she flared her arms around in a dramatic movement.

Both just sat there and laughed...

...

" - And the worst thing about this whole situation is that Logan was the one who started the fight with Owen!" Jasmine explained as she frowned. "I don't even think he plans on talking to me or apologize to me for everything he's done." Jasmine finished as she turned to Delia. " - And then there's Garrett, gosh don't even get me started."

"I know I think it's weird he'd start a fight with Scott." Delia stated in thought. "I mean Garrett of all people! Why do I always miss the good stuff!?" Delia questioned.

Jasmine gave her a look and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Delia asked as she shrugged. "I'm serious, I always miss the interesting things." Delia continued as Jasmine frowned.

" _Delia_." Jasmine wined in annoyance.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Delia stated as she held her hands up in defense. "But Jazz, maybe you don't need to wait for Logan to get the guts to man up and talk to you, maybe you need to get the guts to talk to him." Delia explained as Jasmine eyed her with interest.

"Can I really do that?" Jasmine asked with uncertainty as Delia nodded.

"Why not?" Delia asked as she shrugged.

Silence came over them as Jasmine stood there thinking over what Delia just told her.

"You know what!? You're right." Jasmine stated as smiled and began to grab her coat and her purse.

"Where are you going!?" Delia questioned with confusion, _was she missing something?_

"Going to talk to Logan! Thanks for having me over Deals!" Jasmine stated as she headed for the door.

"Actually you came - " Delia began as she watched Jasmine leave and slam the door behind her. " - over here." Delia finished with a sigh as Jasmine vanished once again...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Sorry if it was bad but hopefully it was good for you. Anyway more is about to happen were getting to the end slowly. I know sad isn't it? So, until chapter twelve is up see you until next time please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Talks Part 1

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter twelve! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you I've made it this far with this story so thank you all so much! Anyway not to much happens in this chapter but I know you will like it anyway! Well without spoiling it too much I own nothing from I Didn't Do It so please enjoy chapter twelve! Don't worry were not done with this story yet lol. Well enjoy!**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Talks Part 1

Jasmine didn't remember the last time she was nervous when it came talking to Logan. Usually she could talk to him no problem like any other time, but this time was different. It wasn't a usual friend to friend conversation, it was an I-Like-You-You-Like-Me kind of conversation. All Jasmine could hope as she walked over towards the Watson's house was that things were going to as she planned.

Walking up to the Watson's house, Jasmine had arrived just as Lindy was walking out of the doorway. Quickly she hide behind a bush not really wanting to explain to Lindy why she was there. Waiting until the blonde vanished from view Jasmine fixed herself once more and then headed for the front door. As soon as she reached it, she rang the doorbell.

It was Mrs. Watson who ended up answering, "Hello?" She asked as she opened it until she saw who was standing at the doorway. "Oh! Hi Jasmine!" Mrs. Watson greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Hi Mrs. Watson." Jasmine replied back with a smile as well.

"What brings you here!?" Mrs. Watson asked with interest.

"Um, Logan - " Jasmine explained as Mrs. Watson nodded her head in understandment. " - Is he - home by chance?" Jasmine asked with hope in her tone.

"Yes! He is!" Mrs. Watson stated as Jasmine sighed in relief. "In fact he's in the basement, you can go on right down if you'd like." Mrs. Watson finished as she stepped aside for Jasmine to come in.

"Thank you." Jasmine finished as she entered the house with Mrs. Watson closing the door behind them.

After she entered the two went separate ways. Jasmine went towards the basement and Mrs. Watson went up the steps next to the doorway. Before Jasmine took the steps to the basement she stopped and took a deep breath. When she did that, she started taking the stairs one by one slowly. By the time she reached the end of the steps she found Logan indeed sitting on the couch watching television.

It seemed Logan was alone. After all, no one but her was around. Logan was leaned back against the couch staring at the moving pictures on the screen. The first thing Jasmine had noticed was the show he had been watching which was _The Suite Life On Deck_. As Jasmine stared at the show on the screen she stood there behind Logan debating if she should still do this or just leave while she could.

But before she knew it, she was heading towards Logan anyway.

"Hey Logan." Jasmine greeted making Logan turn around and look at her in surprise.

"Jazz, - " Logan stated in slight shock. " - What's up!?" Logan asked with interest and slight worry.

"Nothing much, just thought that maybe we could you know, talk." Jasmine explained as Logan thought for a moment and then nodded.

He moved over on the couch and patted next to him for her to join him. She did. "So uh, what did you want to talk about?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About what happened the other day at school." Jasmine said slowly as Logan frowned but nodded in understandment.

"Sounds good." Logan replied simply.

"Great! Then, what the heck!?" Jasmine questioned as she stood up. "Why would you beat Owen up!? I thought you were better then that!? I thought - " Jasmine began to ramble as Logan stood up, grabbed her hands, turned her to face him and kissed her without a second thought.

As Logan kissed her Jasmine stood there in surprise for a minuet before returning the kiss. While kissing the two smiled and continued without caring if someone walked in on them or not. The kiss to them made them feel like they were the only people on Earth and all their problems disappeared. It was defiantly magical.

Sadly though, they had to pull away when they both needed air.

Jasmine giggled a little, "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Jasmine replied as Logan chuckled to himself a little too. However their laughs didn't last long when Jasmine went back to their previous conversation. "But I'm serious Logan, why would you do what you did?" Jasmine asked as Logan sighed.

While Logan sighed he sat down on the couch with Jasmine joining him.

"Look, I did it because - " Logan began with thought. " - I did it because I was angry at the time." Logan explained as Jasmine eyed him with confusion. Logan went on. "I was angry that he threatened you and disrespected you. But most importantly, I was angry that he thought he could get away with using me to hurt you." Logan explained. "He threatened not only us but our relationship." Logan added with a frown. "It wasn't right." Logan finished as Jasmine nodded.

"True, but beating him up wasn't right either." Jasmine stated bluntly. "You could've at least talked it out with him, or came to me before you went to him." Jasmine finished.

"I know and I'm sorry." Logan apologized as he grabbed Jasmine's hands with his and turned to look her in the eyes. "I was stupid and thoughtless." Logan added.

"I wouldn't say - " Jasmine began as Logan interrupted her and continued.

"I promise I will never let my anger or my jealousy get in the way of our relationship ever again." Logan added as Jasmine smiled. "I love you Jasmine."

This had shocked Jasmine for she was not expecting Logan to say that. But all she could do was smile even bigger and squeeze his hands in a loving and caring way.

"I love you too Logan." Jasmine replied back.

When Jasmine had said that the two had pulled into a second kiss with this one feeling just as magical as the first one the shared earlier when Jasmine was ranting. But this kiss didn't last as long though. It lasted maybe for about a minuet before they pulled apart and leaned back on the white couch with Logan putting his arm around Jasmine's shoulders and with Jasmine leaning into his side to snuggle. Together the two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night while watching Disney Channel...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway JOGAN! Yeah! What did you all think? Well chapter thirteen will be up next and yes it will be Lindy and Garrett's conversation! Anyway until chapter thirteen, thanks so much for reading and please remember to review, favorite, follow and review! Until then thanks so much again! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Talks Part 2

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter twelve! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! Anyway the second part you have all been waiting for! Lindy/Garrett. Now I'm not going to talk much just so you can read and find out what happens! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy, chapter thirteen was my second favorite to write after chapter twelve! Well I own nothing so enjoy! :)**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Talks Part 2

Lindy sighed to herself as she walked up to Rumble Juice. Knowing with the hour it was Lindy knew she would find Garrett here working. After all, he did get hired by Betty and ever since then had been working there for almost a year now. Placing a smile on her face Lindy took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking in.

As soon as she walked in she walked right up to the counter where Garrett helped finished serving a satisfied customer.

"Hi, what can I - " Garrett began to say to the next customer since he was looking down only to stop mid-sentence when he saw it was Lindy. " - Oh hi." Garrett finished.

"Hi." Lindy replied softly.

An awkward silence came over them before she spoke again, "Look, Garrett I came here to talk you, I wanted to - " Lindy began as Garrett interrupted her.

"No need to Lindy." Garrett explained as he frowned. "I know what I did and I don't regret it." Garrett continued.

"But I - " Lindy tried again only to be interrupted again.

"No butts! If you can't see what went down yesterday, then I don't got the time to explain it." Garrett finished as Lindy groaned. "Now if you excuse me, I got work to do."

With that Garrett turned and headed for the back room. But that wasn't stopping Lindy from getting the talk in she wanted. If he wasn't going to listen to her, then she was going to make him and Lindy didn't care what the rules were at the moment for the restrunt anyway!

Turning and walking past the counter, she followed Garrett back into the back storage room where the freezer was. Walking into the freezer she found Garrett's back turned to her and when Garrett turned around with two boxes in his hands he stopped and stared at Lindy in shock. Putting the boxes down he frowned.

"What are you doing back here!? Didn't you see the employee's only sign!?" Garrett asked as Lindy groaned once more.

"Yes! - And I'm here to talk! You didn't give me a chance to talk." Lindy explained as Garrett eyed her.

"But we - " Garrett began as Lindy interrupted him this time.

" - You got to talk, I didn't." Lindy stated bluntly as she walked up closer to him. "I get why your acting this way, not wanting to talk to me, your scared." Lindy added.

"Scared?" Garrett asked in confusion.

"Yeah, your scared to tell me the truth." Lindy explained. "Scared to tell my why you really got into a fight with Scott at the shop the other day." Lindy stated as she smiled gleefully to herself. "Well it doesn't matter, I know why you got into the fight with him anyway." Lindy finished with a grin.

"You do!?" Garrett asked as he raised his eyebrow in thought.

"Yes." Lindy confirmed. "You like me, and your too scared to admit it." Lindy finished bluntly.

"Like you? Of course I do, your my friend." Garrett replied easily, _too easily_.

"No I mean, like me, like me, you know like how Jasmine and Logan like each other." Lindy explained as she stepped forward making Garrett step backwards.

"I-I - " Garrett stumbled as he looked for the right words to say.

"Just admit it Garrett and all of this could go a whole lot easier then it's going right now." Lindy explained as she grinned slightly. "Just admit you like me and admit that you got into a fight with Scott the other day at the Pizza Shop because of me." Lindy stated as they were literally inches away from each others face.

"What if that was the reason, then what'd you do about it?" Garrett asked as he took a deep breath.

"I'd do this - " Lindy began lightly as she moved even closer to him.

After moving closer their lips touched and Lindy pulled them into a kiss. Standing there in the back of the Rumble Juice storage freezer they ignored everyone and everything around them and continued kissing. Both of them smiled as they kissed and together they felt like they were in happiness.

Together they kept kissing and only stopped a few times to catch air only to continue. They were finally interrupted when the freezer door opened and Betty walked in.

"I think he came back here I'm mak - " Betty began as she turned around to find Lindy and Garrett pulling apart from their kiss. An awkward silence came between them.

"Garrett!? There you I've been looking all over for - " Betty began as she noticed Lindy. "Lindy!? What are you doing back here!? Do you this is an employee's only room!?" Betty questioned as Lindy frowned and gritted her teeth in slight annoyance while looking at Garrett. She smiled though when she turned to Betty.

"Yeah, sorry - I was just - leaving." Lindy stated as she sighed and sent one last smile to Garrett who smiled and nodded back.

With that Lindy left and all Garrett could do was look at Betty in disbelief. However this didn't stop Garrett from ignoring Betty (who was trying to talk to him at the moment) and chasing after Lindy to make sure things were fine between them. When Garrett did get after Lindy he had stopped her in the middle of the shop.

"I just - " Garrett began as Lindy turned and faced him when he grabbed her elbow. " - Well I wanted to know if we were okay?" Garrett asked with hope. "You know, with the whole Scott thing and what happened just now back there?" Garrett asked as he used hands gestures.

"Uh, yeah! Were totally cool, I'll call you." Lindy explained as she smiled and Garrett nodded.

"Good, because I will be waiting for that call." Garrett replied as the two laughed.

"Well, I'll uh, see you later." Lindy finished as she turned and began to walk for the exit.

"Yeah - see ya - " Garrett finished as he watched Lindy go.

Smiling to himself Garrett's eyes never left the door once Lindy vanished. The only time they did was when Betty came up behind him with her nephew Kevin making him jump in surprise.

"Boy, I'll be waiting for that call!? What were thinking!?" Betty questioned as Garrett turned and faced her in conversion.

"Hu?" Garrett asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"If I were you - " Kevin began making the two turn to him. " - I would've just kissed her." Kevin finished with a smug look as Betty nodded in agreement.

All Garrett could do was eye them and groan in annoyance before turning back to the main counter to continue working...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen! AHHH LARRETT! Sorry lol fangirling lol. Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Hopefully the way the chapter ended was good because I tried to make it good. Well, you want to know what happens next? Chapter fourteen will be up soon for you to do so! Until then, thanks so much for reading and please remember to review, favorite, follow and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Resolutions & Endings

Of Love and War - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter fourteen the final one! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews I am so grateful for them! Anyway this last chapter is short because well sadly this is the end. Well I own nothing from I Didn't Do It and I hope you enjoy the last chapter thanks again for all my loyal readers! :)**

 **Special Guest - Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Resolutions & Endings

" - Wait, wait, wait, so your breaking up with me!?" Scott asked as he looked at Lindy with hurt as Lindy nodded her head.

"I'm really sorry Scott but it's just not going to work between us." Lindy finished as she frowned slightly, this was indeed hard for her too do.

"But I don't under - " Scott began as he took a look at Lindy and frowned. "Your breaking up with me for your friend right?" Scott asked as Lindy look at him in shock.

"What!? No I - " Lindy began as quickly as she could only to be interrupted.

" - Don't even try Lindy." Scott stated with a frown and a sigh as he crossed his arms. "I see the way you two look at one another, the way he looks at me with hatred when I'm with you, the way you brighten up when he enters the room, it's not a complicated equation Lindy, you don't have to lie to me." Scott explained.

"Scott I - " Lindy tried once more as Scott stopped her...again.

"No it's fine Lindy." Scott finished. "I can't blame the guy, your an amazing girl and I was glad to get the chance with you when I had it." Scott replied as he smiled weakly. "Well, I guess this is it Lindy, we go our separate ways, I wish you and Garrett good luck." Scott finished once again as he turned and left.

Lindy stood there in shock, sadness and guilt all at once. While she watched Scott vanish through the doors of Rumble Juice she smiled slightly too herself. Inside Lindy knew Scott was upset about the breakup, but yet she knew it was better for the both of them. After all, Scott was a nice kid, he deserved someone better for him anyway.

"Hey - "

Garrett had snapped Lindy out of her thoughts as he sat down next to her on the blue couch while handing her a smoothie. Smiling back at him, she leaned closer to him and began to snuggle up against him. Garrett moved back against the couch to get comfy too and placed his arm around Lindy.

" - Hey - " Lindy replied as she looked up at him. "I uh, broke up with Scott." Lindy explained as Garrett nodded.

"I could tell." Garrett replied making Lindy eye him with confusion. "He didn't look to happy when he turned and left as I walked over here." Garrett finished as Lindy nodded.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad though." Lindy explained as she sighed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise." Garrett said softly and kindly as he smiled at Lindy.

Silence came between them as the two moved closer and pulled one another into a kiss. Smiling into the kiss neither one of them noticed the rest of their group walk up to them. Jasmine and Logan were holding hands and Delia was texting on her phone as she walked. Delia was the first to noticed Lindy and Garrett.

"Love birds! You mind!? I really don't feel like throwing up my lunch thank you." Delia explained earning looks from Lindy and Garrett as well as laughed from Logan.

"Delia - " Jasmine began.

"Oh hush, it's bad enough I have to put up with you and Logan but now I have to put up Lindy and Garrett too! Ugh, love." Delia complained as she sat down.

"She's just jealous she doesn't have a boyfriend." Lindy stated as she snuggled into Garrett again.

"I do have a boyfriend, Brandon, remember? We just don't get all lovey dovey like you people." Delia explained as Lindy rolled her eyes.

"Aw, well look at all of us then, all in love." Jasmine said as she and Logan shared a quick kiss.

"Yeah who knew!?" Delia asked as she smiled slightly.

"I did." Betty stated suddenly behind Lindy and Garrett making all five friends jump and turn to Betty. "Betty knows everything." Betty explained at the groups looks.

"But how did you know about the four of us getting together?" Jasmine asked with interest as she pointed to her, Logan, Lindy and Garrett.

"For one Logan and Jasmine already were dating and for two I found Garrett and Lindy lip locking in the back of the freezer yesterday." Betty explained.

"What!?" Logan, Jasmine and Delia asked in shock as they all turned their heads to Lindy and Garrett.

"You did what!?" Logan questioned once more as Lindy and Garrett sent Betty looks.

" - And that's my cue to leave." Betty replied. "Hey Garrett, see you tonight for your shift?" Betty asked as Garrett nodded.

With that Betty walked away to continue working. Everyone still looked at Lindy and Garrett.

"Oh please! Don't act all surprised, I'm sure some of you kissed in odd places too." Lindy stated making everyone laughed even Garrett. "What!?" Lindy asked in confusion.

"I can't believe you said that, there are so many ways that sounded wrong." Logan explained as he kept laughing.

"Oh shut up! You all knew what I meant." Lindy replied with an annoyed look.

"You know we did." Delia explained. "We just chose to think of something else." Delia finished as they all laughed again.

"HEY! No laughing in my restrunt!" Betty called from the front counter making everyone go quiet, turn to her, turn back to each other and laughed quietly again.

Yup, everything was going well for the five fab...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter fourteen the final one for this story! How was it? Good? Bad? Sorry if it was a lame ending I tried hard for this chapter lol. Well thanks again so much for reading please remember to continue reviewing, liking and so on. Until my next I Didn't Do It story please feel free to check out my other I Didn't Do It and please remember to review! Thanks so much again, I love all my loyal readers! Thanks! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
